Hiding Behind A Smile
by MicMeetsRachel
Summary: Rachel is done accepting hateful comments about her gay fathers. She finds out more than she expects when she goes to Kurt for advice.


Will they give it a rest? Will they ever give it a rest? YES, MY DADS ARE GAY! SO WHAT? I have accepted them, why can't everyone else? I've put up with the hateful comments and heartless put downs for long enough!

Why can't people look past whom my dads are and see MY talents and what a good person I AM? Who my dads are does NOT reflect who I am and what I want to do with my life! Here I am in Glee Club thinking to myself, "I don't want to be known as, 'Rachel, the girl with gay dads', I want to be known as, 'Rachel, the girl who can lift the roof off of a room with her breathtaking voice!' "

Keeping this all bottled up inside is causing me to take it out on people closest to me! Especially Finn... my constant mood swings must be really confusing him and bringing everyone down.

I'm thinking I should speak to someone, really open up. Yeah, that would make me feel better, that would take a load off of my chest! But, who? Finn would just think I'm crazy, and I'm not that close with anyone else in Glee club. Wait! Kurt! He's gay; he'll be able to relate to me! Plus he's a really strong and sweet guy, he won't judge!

"Kurt!" I practically yelled out! Kurt came over to me with a confused look plastered on his face. "Can you come over to my place after school today, it's kinda important.' I said shyly but you could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Yeah, sure." He said unwillingly.

I knew he was struggling with the fact of me and Finn being together, living with two gay dads and you get to know their love and jealousy expressions.

That afternoon, as Kurt stepped into my room, I burst into tears! I must've looked like such an idiot, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore! Kurt immediately ran to my side, putting his arm around me. At that moment I felt a warm, wanted feeling come over me, a feeling of reassurance and friendship.

"How do you deal with it? People are putting you down for being gay and proud of it and you just seem to accept it! Like it doesn't affect you at all! Don't you hate their guts? It's not fair how they treat you!" I managed to just open up and speak my mind! Although I didn't completely send across the message I had hoped.

Kurt replied, trying to hold back his tears, "You don't think I am affected? You don't think that every time Finn tosses me into a garbage can, I don't think that I am a mistake in this world? Even my father is spending more time with Finn than he is with his own son! That cuts me the deepest! Being gay opens your eyes to heartless, excruciatingly painful aspects of the world that straight people don't see! Straights are always favoured above homosexuals! Why? Because us gays are a joke in society! People treat us like we have some sort of disease and they don't want to be near us! I for one have accepted that, but when it's someone you love, or that is close to you, that feels embarrassed of you, then that's where I am cut deeply!"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you hurt so badly."

"Of course you didn't! You've been blinded by love. Love that you share with the only guy I have ever loved so much to jump in front of a bullet for!"

I knew that Kurt felt something for Finn, but I would never have guessed that the love was so strong. This wasn't a crush anymore, this was truly love.

With that Kurt got up and rushed for the door, tears streaming down his cute dimpled cheeks. I felt like we could be amazing friends, we understood each other. He wasn't rushing out because he hated me, he was embarrassed. I jumped up, ran out of my room and from the top of my staircase shouted, "Kurt stop!"

"What do you want now? To rub it in my face that I will never win Finn over?" He replied broken-heartedly.

"No! I just wanted to say that, even though you have the hots for my boyfriend, I wanna let you know that I'm always here for you. I have a feeling that I've had a really amazing friend right in front of my eyes that I've never noticed before, and I'm not ready to let him storm out quite yet."

Suddenly, I knew that this was the beginning of a pretty unique and amazing friendship.

Kurt's face was now plastered with relief and I think I may have even seen a smile! He then made his way up the staircase and that night, until 12.30am, was filled with laughter, tears, love and the blooming of a friendship that will last forever.


End file.
